Lion King: The Story of Three
by AceofheartsOfficial
Summary: This goes over Kopa, Kiara, Kion, Tiffu, Zuri, Vitani, Kovu, Simba, Jasiri, Nala, Nuka, Zira, Zazu, Rafiki, Janja, Cheezi, Chungu and others.


**The Story of Three**

The Pride lands were in tough times, the outsiders were exiled to the outlands and all was thought to be fine.

Two Months after their exile the outlanders grew more hungry each day, but things brightened up when the leader Zira gave birth to her second cub, Vitani. Vitani Had always followed her older brother Nuka everywhere. But then came the day when her training had begun. Zira had been teaching her daughter to fight for when they plan to return to pride rock.

"Mother Why do we have to train all the time?"Vitani had asked confused. Zira had answered with one small sentence. "Because Vitani, We must avenge scar." It was the Sentence that persuaded her to listen to Zira.

About one month after Vitani was born. Simba and Nala had a cub of their own Named Kopa. He was different from Simba and Nala, he looked more like Mufasa as a cub and had a brown tuft of fur on his head. And he had a different personality. Kopa acted more like and outsider than a Pride lander. He had the attitude aswell.

Then came the day where Zira let Vitani go on her own and Simba let Kopa go on his own. When Vitani left all she was looking for was someone to play with, but Kopa was chasing a Hyrax. They were nearing the divide where the Pride lands and the Outlands Connected by one single log. Kopa stopped and sniffed the air. Then all of a sudden another cub came across the log. Kopa tried to roar but it came out as a squeak."What are you doing here Outsider!"Kopa had exclaimed. Then Vitani spoke out."I would ask you the same Pride lander."Kopa had then Pinned her down attempting to show authority.

But it didnt go as planned. Vitani started laughing and Rolled Kopa off of her and then pinned him."That was fun."Vitani had said while laughing."Wait What?"Kopa said confused."I'm Vitani and your Prince Kopa right?"He then replied."Yeah, wait how did you know th-"he then stopped to think.

Vitani then said."It's because every one knew about you when you were born dummy"..."oh"kopa said quickly.

"I was just trying to find somebody to play with".Vitani had told Kopa."Oh well I can do that. I love having fun!" After that day they became best friends. Then came the day Kopa went to the outlands. He wanted to visit his friend so he walked across the border of the two prides. Kopa ran into Zira and then explained everyhing."So how good a your skills in fighting Prince Kopa?"Zira had asked the young prince."Oh I've never fought before.."Kopa said embarrassed. "It is ok I can teach you like how I teach Vitani."Kopa's face soon lit up with excitement. "REALLY, That would be so cool!"he exclaimed. "Nice to see you are enthusiastic.."She said."You will be training with my son Nuka." Kopa then nodded and began training. Now with Nuka being much older he thought it would be easy. "This will be the easiest training ever.." he said while itching termites away. "Are you ready Kopa?" Zira Shouted. "Yes, I'm ready." he said firmly. "BEGIN." Kopa and Nuka began a training fight but to everybody's surprise, Kopa Emerged the winner. Nuka huffed. "I thought you said you've never fought before?" Kopa then replied with. "I don't but my mom teaches me to hunt.."

There was a pause and then. "Kopa! That was Amazing!" Vitani soon ran up to him shouting. "Really?"He asked feeling a bit of pride in him self. "Shes right Kopa" Nuka stated.

"Thanks, I guess my mom's hunting practice came in handy after all." Vitani and Nuka both ended up laughing.

A few months had passed and Kopa, Vitani, and Nuka became Close friends. But Vitani had other feelings for Kopa that she has never had before. And little did she know Kopa felt the same way. But on this day Kopa didn't show up for training with Nuka and Vitani. Zira had sent Vitani to figure out why and what she found out was amazing in her eyes. Kopa had a new little sister. And it was ironic to her because one month earlier her younger brother Kovu was born. Kopa suddenly noticed Vitani from above."Hey 'Tani why are you down there? Come on up."he had said from on top of Pride Rock. "Vitani I'd like you to meet my new sister Kiara and my Mom and Dad" He said smiling. "H-Hi there.."She said a bit nervously."Its ok Kopa told us you were his friend from the outlands." Nala had said."Yes any friend of my son is welcome." Simba stated.

"Thank you your highness" Vitani answered. "Hey Tani follow me for second, I want to show you something."Kopa asked with excitement."Ok Kopa.."she answered with I small smile. The two managed to climb up to the very top of Pride Rock and Kopa pointed at one area. "This is what I wanted to show you." As he said that the sun was beginning to set over the Pride Lands." Kopa it's beautiful" Vitani said with a smirk on her face.

"Kopa I want to tell you something."Vitani had then said. "huh... what do you want to tell me?"Then she came out and said."I..like you Kopa...alot"Kopa paused for a moment."R-really? I like you to Tani, I kind of want you to be my girlfriend"Vitani had a shocked face."Of course I will be your girlfriend Kopa."Kopa then nuzzled Vitani with both of the purring.

Meanwhile back in the Outlands Zira came up with a plot. "If we can turn Kopa against his father we can get into the Pridelands easily, but we have to train him more in order for him to be ready."Then the next day."Kopa are you ready for more training?" As always Kopa said with excitement."Of Course I am!" This time he was paired with Vitani and they didn' go easy on each other. After about three rounds Vitani had won 2-1 in training. "Good Job Vitani" Kopa said with a smile on his face. After that Kopa went to walk around the outlands for a while when he overheard Zira talking to one of the other lionesses."Kopa's Training is successful, we will turn him against his father in know time" She stated. "but shouldn't we tell Vitani?" the other lioness asked."No, the less she knows the better." Kopa was in shock. He had thought Zira was only nice to him because he was Vitani's best friend. But he came up with a plan of his own.

"Tani your mom wants to turn me against my family, so I came up with an idea that will make sure I don't." He had told Vitani he was running away and hiding. "Don't worry Vitani I will come back, I Promise."And just like that he was gone. And Vitani began her long wait for her true love.

Now we move on to Kovu and Kiara's Part of the Story.

After Vitani told Simba and Nala what happened to Kopa they worried Slightly, but they had to worry about Kiara because, it was her first day going off on her own. "Kiara are you listening, bad things can happen"Simba had told his young daughter before she began to mimic him. "You can easily get hurt or stepped on or even get lossed, and if I see any strangers don't talk to them, Come Straight Home." After a few more words she was on her way.

Kiara had wandered off chasing a butterfly. Little did she know Timon and Pumbaa were following her. When she turned around after hearing a twig snap. Timon, Pumbaa, and herself exchanged screams before she fell in a shallow pond. After getting out Timon Suggested they would all eat.

Of course what Timon considers food and what Kiara considers food are completely different. After she declined the bugs Timon and Pumbaa got in an argument over which ones were the tastiest grubs."Slimy, Crunch, Slimy, Crunchy"

During the Argument Kiara had Sneaked away to go elsewhere. She went off the path marked by her father and ventured closer to the outlands. As she crossed the lag that connected the two prides she slipped and ended up tumbling into another cub from the outlands. "Who Are You _Pridelander?!"_ The cub had firmly said acting tough. Kiara had kept are back away from the cub who eventually said. "What are you doing?"Kiara replied with. "My father says you should never turn your back on an outsider!"she stated. "you always do what daddy says?"..."No!"...Bet ya do, Bet your daddy's little girl, Haha".he teased. "An outsider doesn't need anybody, I take care of myself."Kiara was fascinated by this. "Really?...Cool!" before the the cub could answer, the two were chased by crocodiles. "Move IT!" Kiara shouted. After complementing each other. "Yeah, you were pretty brave too, My name's Kovu." Kiara would reply in the oddest way possible. "I'm Kiara.." Little did the two know Zira was watching them.

"Tag! Your It!. TAG Your it your it"She giggled. Kovu had a confused look on his face. "Whats the matter don't you know how to play?"She then realized he didn't know how. Before they could play Simba and Zira exchanged roars and took their cubs home. In the ourlands Zira came up with a new plot to have Kovu overthrow Simba.

A few years had passed and on the day before Kiara's first hunt Kopa had returned from hiding and went to see Vitani first when he got to the outlands Vitani recognized him instantly. He did not have a full mane. Which explains why he was so easy to recognize. "KOPA!" She ran over to see her true love. Kopa licked her cheek and nuzzled her. "It's been so long, Where have you been?!" Vitani had asked. "That's not important, all that matters is that we are together again."Kopa replied. "your right, that is all that matters right now."Vitani had said in agreement.

The next day Kopa went for a walk but while on his walk Nuka, Vitani, Zira and Kovu all started the plan. When Nuka and Vitani had set the fires in the tall grass while Kiara was on her hunt. And when they returned Kopa had a worried look. "What is going on, why is there smoke?" Vitani didn't want to say but Nuka said it all. "We lit a fire so Kovu can save Kiara aspart of our mother's plan to go back to the Pride lands."Kopa was shocked to hear what he said. "WHAT! THATS MY LITTLE SISTER!" Kopa tried to run after her but Vitani intercepted him.

"Kopa we cant interfere or else we are all in trouble.."Vitani told him. "Okay but I just hope she wont be hurt." he said worried. "Don't worry she will be ok." Vitani told him to satisfy his worries.

Meanwhile in the Pride Lands. Kovu was teaching Kiara to hunt when they ran into Timon and Pumbaa. "Timon! What are you doing here?" she said with a slightly mad tone in her voice. "Kiara thank goodness, Hey for once we're not following you. This happens to be the best smorgasbord in the Pride lands. BUGS EVERYWHERE!"after he explained they decided to have a little fun. This was the first time Kovu had fun since he was a cub.

After running from a head of angry rhinos they got out of a small opening when Kiara accidently kisses Kovu. And they exchanged awkward laughter. While Kiara and Kovu were Star Gazing, Simba had been watching them. "Father what do I do, Kovu is one of them, Scar's heir."he said confused. "Simba?" Nala had said from behind. After a few words. "Simba, you want so much to be what is expected of you, perhaps Kovu does not, Get to know him." She said as they both walked away.

Now back in the Outlands Kopa has been noticing how much vitani has changed. She had a whole new attitude and a new personality. Then came the day where Vitani saw Kovu's Chance of taking down Simba but he blew it. "Are you Certain"Zira said frustrated. "Affirmative I saw it with my own eyes"Vitani said confirming. "Kovu can not betray us" Zira said in anger.

Simba was out on a walk with Kovu telling him about Scar. "He truly was a killer" Kovu said after hearing everything. After Simba and Kovu were about to leave. They were right in the middle of an ambush. "Why Simba what are you doing here all...Alone"she said with an evil laughter. "Well done Kovu just like we always planned." Simba turned to Kovu. "YOU" Kovu was in disbelief. "What, No I didn't have anything to do with this"he exclaimed. "He tried to help Simba but Vitani Kicked him into a rock. As the outsiders pushed him over a hill. Vitani lunged at him trying to get him down. Simba climbed the damn to get free. But when Kovu didnt get him Nuka went after Simba instead. "I'll DoIt For You Mother! I'll do it for you and I'll do it for me. THIS is my moment of glory." those were Nuka's final words before a fragile log snapped and Nuka came down. "NO!" Zira shouted as her eldest son came down. As the last log came down on Nuka, Simba got away. Kovu tried to move the logs but was quickly shoved by Zira. There she found Nuka crushed between the damn. His final words with his final breath were, "I'm Sorry Mother, I Tried..." As she held her son's head his life had ended in her paw. Zira and Vitani had shed tears at the sight of Nuka's death.

"Father...FATHER, Zazu Get Help!" Kiara shouted as she saw Simba limping in Pain. "Oh Yes! Help" the panicking Hornbill said as he flew off to get help. "Simba Talk to me what happened?"Timon asked with Simba replying. "Kovu, Ambush...".

Meanwhile at the dam.

"Scar watch over my poor Nuka"Zira said before turning to Kovu. "YOU!" she shouted before scratching him across his face. In that moment he looked a bit like scar. "I didn't mean, I-I-I, I DID NOTHING!". He stated "Exactly In doing so you betrayed you pride, Betrayed Scar!" "I WANT NOTHING MORE TO DO WITH HIM"he shouted at his mother. "You've _KILLED_ your own brother!" she stated. "NO!"they started to chase Kovu. "Let him go! Simba has hurt ,e for the last time, and now hes corrupted Kovu." "We will take his Kingdom BY FORCE!." Zira stated.

Back in the Pridelands. Kovu returned to try to explain.

"Why have you come back?!" Simba had shouted. "Simba I had nothing to do with-" Simba interupted. "When you came here you asked for judgement, I Pass it Now!" what came after this shocked Kiara and Nala. "EXILE!". In response to this Kiara had shouted. "NO!" when she tried to run to him she was blocked by two lionesses. One of which she had recognized to be a childhood friend. Her name was Zuri. Anyway when Kiara got threw she was blocked again. But sadly Kovu had run completely out of the Pridelands. "Daddy You don't know him!" she protested. "I know he was following in Scar's pawprints, and I must follow in my father's" with anger and heartbreak Kiara shouted this sentence at Simba. "You Will Never Be Mufasa!" Simba was shocked and so were Zuri and the other lionesses.

Zuri realizing what she had done to hurt her friend tried to go in and apologize but the other lionesses stopped her. "Zuri she needs some time to her self for a while" and older lioness told her. "Okay, I just wanted to tell her I'm sorry.." Little did they know she had sneaked off to find Kovu.

During the search Kopa had been talking to Vitani about the war her mother was starting. "Tani are you sure about this?"She looked at him in anger. "Nuka is dead Kopa. And its Simba's fault!" Kopa had thought before he spoke.

"Vitani forgive me for saying this but, Nuka's Selfishness and Jealousy were what killed him. Not my father" This shocked Vitani. The next thing she did happened with out her thinking about it. "Your Wrong!" She then scratched the side of his face, opening up a semi-deep cut. She had then realized what she had done. "Kopa I'm Sorry, Its just all this pressure, Nuka just died and I'm just so confused" Before she could say anything else Kopa had licked her cheek letting her know that he understood. "But I still have to go Kopa. I have a responsibility." She then ran off with her pack and they began to invade.

Meanwhile With Kiara and Kovu.

"Kovu, we have to go back" Kiara had said. "Your kidding, but We are finally together..". He pointed out. "Our place is with our Pride and if we run away, they will be separated forever" they soon began to head back but what they saw was a gruesome sight. Both prides were fighting. But they also saw Kopa. He ran right pass them.

Kopa saw Vitani fighting his mother and he had to stop it. "Vitani, Mom Stop this please." They looked up. "Vitani this needs to stop, I mean, Attacking my mom". She looked down ashamed. "This isn't the Vitani that always loved having fun, who always stood by me, who I knew all those years ago" Before he could finish Zira struck down Simba. Everyone stopped and saw the two fighting. As they were getting ready to strike eachother two loud roars came down in front of them. It was Kiara and Kovu who stood before Zira and Simba. "Kiara... stand aside".."Kovu, Move..."Simba and Zira told the two. "Daddy this has to stop." Kiara told her father. "Your even weaker than I thought, Get out of the way!" Zira told Kovu. "You will never hurt Kiara or Simba, not while I'm here" Kovu resonded. Kiara told her father these words. "A wise once told me, We Are One" Simba was confused. "But they-" Kiara explained. "Look at them, They are us, What differences do you see?" Zira had enough. "VITANI NOW" …... "No Mother, Kiara's Right..,Enough.." Vitani then went over to her brother's side. "If you will not fight then you will die aswell.." Zira said. After that her entire Pride joined to Simba's Pride. But Zira refused to let go of the past. As she lunged towards Simba, Kiara blocked her and they both went down a cliff side. As Zira hung off the cliff, Kiara reached down to save her. But Zira was too far away and she fell into the flooded waters below. She was never heard from again.

It was almost 2 years after Zira was defeated and the two prides became one. But Nala had a few more surprises because on this day she gave birth to her third and final cub named Kion. Kion wasn't like Kopa or Kiara, He was special. Because one day he will protect the Pridelands with a team known as The Lion Guard.

One Month After Kion was born Zuri's mother had given birth to another girl. Her name was Tiffu. She was almost just like Kion in every way. She would be a perfect match for him so to say. They would become great friends similar to how Simba and Nala were.

3 Months Later.

"Hey Tiffu want to play baobab ball with me and Bunga?" The young cub asked. "Sorry Kion my mom is taking me hunting with her." she said bored. "Ok see you when you get back."

Kion and Bunga ran all over the Pridelands and even ran into some of there other friends along the way.

Bunga hitched a ride on their friend Fuli, a cheetah with exceptional speed. Who had also thought it would be funny to make a sudden stop to throw bunga off. They also ran threw a flock of Egrets where there friend Ono was. He was able to see them coming before they reached the flock. They also ran into their friend Beshte, a hippo with a great amount of Strength.

"Uh Oh the ball went into the outlands, game over." Kion said. Bunga ended up getting the baobab but was stopped by 2 hyenas Cheezi and Chungu. "Let him go hyenas, you don't want any trouble with my dad!"he stated. "Like how you would get into trouble if you went into the outlands." Cheezi teased. "Ok Funs over, Janja needs his Lunch." they laughed. This made Kion furious, But something strange happened. Clouds began to form Images of Lions and what Kion did and what the Clouds was legendary. Kion had roared loader than any other lion and the clouds were the Great Kings of the Past Roaring with him. This roar was heard all over the Pride lands.

"Mom what was that?" Tiffu asked her mother. "I'm Not sure but we better head home. "That was Kion's roar?" Nala asked Rafiki. "Yes, Yes he is ready. IT IS TIME!". Just as he said that Kion came back home. "Time for what? Dad, Rafiki whats going on?" He asked confused. After they explained the power of the roar and the history of the Lion Guard. So Kion Set out to assemble his team. He had first asked Bunga. After telling Fuli, Besthe, and Ono about it they agreed. Then Simba was led to Kion by Kiara. " Kion it has come to my attention that you asked Bunga to join the Lion Guard.." Simba said .

"Yeah, I was just talking to my friends about it."After a brief discussion Simba told Kion he can't Have his friends in the Lion Guard and that it was only Lions Allowed.

"First he says its my choice, then he says I'm not ready"he said upset.

"Kion! The Hyenas are attacking the gazelle heard". They both ran off to where Ono, Fuli, and Besthe are watching the whole thing. "I don't get it they already scored 2 gazelles, Yeah that should be Pleanty for all of them". Besthe and Fuli had pointed out. "They wont stop until the whole heard is dead." Kion realized, telling them. After planning the Lion Guard sprung into action with Fuli intercepting 3 hyenas and beshte tossing them out of the way. Kion had then used the power of the roar to send Janja and his Hyenas back into the Outlands.

It had been a few years since the Lion Guard's first battle. Kion, Fuli, Bunga, Beshte and Ono Were all basicly Young adults. Aswell as Tiffu and the Guard's Hyena friend Jasiri. But now things are different. New feelings, new surprises, and the return of Kopa and Vitani after they went to stay in the outlands.

"Hey Kion, Have fun on your Patrol" Tiffu said with a happy grin. "Thanks Tiffu, Have fun hunting" He replied with a smirk. You see Kion and Tiffu had been together for a year and Kion had a surprise for her.

Kiara and Kovu were happy all the time since Kiara became pregant. And today was especially excitable, because Kiara was ready to have her Cubs. "It is a Girl." Rafiki had said with a Smile.

Kion, Tiffu, Simba, Nala, Zuri, and Fuli all watched as the miracle of life happened before them.

Then Kion made his big surprise. "Tiffu can I ask you something?". Kion said with a big smile. "What is it Kion?". She asked. Now what he said had made everyone happy including Tiffu. "Tiffu will you Marry me?" Kion asked. Tiffu had a big smile on her face. "Yes". Everybody congratulated them and then an even bigger surprise happened.

"Surprise" a Familiar voice had said as it walked in. "Kopa, Vitani your back!". Kiara said with joy. "and we brought a surprise." Vitani then came in Carrying their cub Kavo, a boy. "Hes so Adorable" Tiffu said. Then Kiara's newborn wobbled up to Kavo. "Her name is Aziza" Kiara said.

"Kion we have a visitor for You and Fuli and the rest of the guard."Ono came and told him. "Oh We will be right there Ono" Kion and Fuli ran off to find Jasiri at the border of the Pridelands. "Hey Jasiri" Kion and Fuli said at the same time. Which made them both laugh after realizing it. "So what brings you back Jasiri?" Fuli asked. "Well I had a surprise for you. Remember Janja's clan?" She asked. "Yeah why?"Kion asked. "Well they are now my clan and Listen to everything I say" She said with a laugh. "Wait what? How?" Fuli and Kion said at the same time again. This time making Jasiri laugh. But then... "Kion why are you talking a hyena" Kiara said with a confused look. "Oh Kiara this is Jasiri, she is a friend of ours." Kion replied. "I never knew a lion would be friends with a hyena" Kiara said.

"Well we are more similar than you think your highness, Sisi Ni Sawa" She said looking at Kion. "Shes right Kiara, we may look different but we are more similar than you could imagine." Kion told his sister. "Wow, I never really thought about it like that" Kiara had said.

After a long talk with Jasiri the Lion Guard returned to the lair. "Man, it was nice to see Jasiri again" Besthe had said. "Yeah we haven't seen her in a long time." Bunga said after. "Kion! The Zebras are stampeding Straight Towards Kiara and Aziza" Zuri told them. "We're on it". He said. "Til' the Pride lands end, Lion Guard defend" They all said as they went to the Zebras.

Fuli diverted the Zebras to another direction and slowed them down before they reached Kiara. And Kion and the others got Kiara to safety. This took about an hour.

"I wander what got the Zebras to stampede?" Fuli said. "Not sure Fuli this is the second time today that happened" Kion said to her.

Two months Later Kion and Tiffu were married. Can you guess who the best man was LOL. It wasnt Kopa or Kovu. It was Bunga. Any way back on topic.

Before they were married Tiffu had been pregant with her first cub whom came on the of the wedding. The cub's name was Wasi, the first born of Kion and Tiffu. Now as you imagine they grew up.

But That Is Another Story.


End file.
